


canary in a cage

by lin1015



Category: zsww
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lin1015/pseuds/lin1015
Relationships: 战博
Kudos: 13





	canary in a cage

他必须承认当初带这个小孩回家的时候没安好心，只是这一天的到来过分快了。但是不听话的小朋友就是要受到惩罚不是吗？

他提醒过这个小孩不要出门，不想折断金丝雀的翅膀不代表金丝雀可以飞出笼子。

小朋友还未成年，他本是打算成年的时候才将这个果实采摘下来，结果这小孩被他宠坏了，  
没把他的规矩放在心上，该罚。

大概是今天肖战见到他的时候表现出来的愤怒很明显，小朋友在门外徘徊了好久也不肯进来，肖战自然不会催人，要教训人不急在这一时。

门外的王一博哪能想到这人会这么生气呢，他只是偷偷跑出去了，好吧还和一个男生一起滑了滑板，一想到被发现时那人的眼神他就害怕。

无论怎么样都是要去认错的，还没想好怎么道歉的人硬着头皮打开了门。

“ 怎么？舍得进来了？”指尖的香烟即将燃烧殆尽，浓厚的烟味蔓延在这间房子里。  
“ 我错了，没有下一次了。”识时务者为俊杰，深知这个道理的王一博践行得很好。  
一个坐在椅子上，一个站在门口面面相觑。

燃尽的香烟被丢弃在地上，“ 你过来。”，不过去肖战会更生气，过去自己会被打屁股，是的一个十几岁的人还要被他打屁股，被娇纵的有了小脾气的人怎么都不肯过去。

“ 那你打我的时候不要那么大力气。”比起被打他更害怕肖战生气，“ 不打你，过来。”

确实没想过打人，小孩皮肤又嫩，每次一打屁股隔天又撒娇说自己疼，要抱着哄，血气方刚的肖战不是每次都能忍住的。

小孩扭扭捏捏地走过去，嘴里还念叨着什么，肖战仔细一听，哭笑不得，“ 真的不打你，快过来。”，刚洗完澡的王一博头发还有点湿润，发尾还在滴着水，他总是喜欢穿肖战的衬衣睡觉，还未完全发育的身体比肖战小了一号，衬衫可以包裹住他的臀部。

被收养之后王一博没干过苦活，手里的茧子全都消失了，现在随便的磕磕碰碰都能留下痕迹，大概是被喂食的很好，脸上还有一点奶膘，皮肤比一般的女生都要白，刚洗过澡在昏暗的黄灯下显得有点像刚出窑的白瓷器，白色的底裤与衬衫融为一体。

五米不到的距离愣是走的肖战有点口干舌燥，他的小朋友原来都长这么大了，愈看愈觉得当初带着人回来是正确的选择，“ 宝宝，你走的有点慢。”，嘶哑的嗓音让王一博吓了一跳，“ 你感冒了吗？”

喉咙间溢出一声低笑，真可爱，“ 是啊，你过来帮我看看好不好？”，反应迟钝的王一博愣是没察觉出气氛的不对，步速加快走到肖战的面前，“ 感冒了你怎么不说？”

“ 小朋友一天到晚都在玩滑板，哪注意到我。”肖战用手把人圈坐在大腿上，头埋在颈窝处，茉莉花的沐浴露味道将他的小朋友包裹的很严实，让他止不住想象这个小朋友一会儿染上他的味道会是什么样子。

“ 明明是你，天天工作都不和我玩。”为了更好的锁住金丝雀，他需要大量的财力和资源，这些年他已经成为一名上流人士，甚至比很多人都要有钱，是时候将这只金丝雀锁起来了。

絮絮叨叨的王一博开始注意到氛围的不同，肖战从刚刚开始就一言不发，他正想回过头看看那人是不是睡着了，空调的凉风却让他感觉到了什么，他衬衫上的扣子已经解了大半，露出了白皙的胸膛和两颗小小的红豆。

一只手还揽在腰间，另一只手顺着他的脊骨在后背慢慢游走，肖战手的温度和他的后背明显不一样，稍微冰冷的手给他一种不一样的感觉，抚摸过的皮肤满满开始变得粉红，王一博开始不停地扭动，不肯坐在人的腿上。

“ 你走开，我要睡觉了，好痒。”，每天锻炼的肖医生肯定要比王一博更有力气，“ 小朋友不刚刚还说要把我看病吗？”，后背的手干脆就拿出来，粗粝的指腹摩擦着人的脸庞，稍一用力就让人面向自己。

小朋友没有经历过情事，也不明白肖战在干什么，只是止不住的害羞，热气一直往脸上涌，忍不住拿嘴呼吸，果冻一样红润的小嘴一张一合，肖战的眼神一暗，这么多年的意志力一下子就崩溃了，欲望像海水一样冲刷着神经。

猛地附上那张小嘴，没有紧闭刚好给肖战打开了便利的大门，一下子就找到了那张丁香小舌，狠狠地舔舐吮吸，没有这方面经验的王一博只能被动接受着掠夺，刷过牙的口腔还带有薄荷的味道，口腔壁也在肖战舌头的舔舐下有了香烟的味道。

暧昧的唇齿交融的水声在安静的房间中回荡，迷迷糊糊中肖战退了出来，“ 换气。”，王一博只能照做，还没从刚刚的深吻中出来，肖战又开始了新一轮的掠夺。

衬衫上的扣子已经被完全打开了，衣服退到了肩膀上，露出了大半个肩，看着人还没有完全恢复意识，肖战一口咬上了肩膀，手也不闲着，开始脱眼前人所有的衣物，椅子已经无法继续接下来的活动，肖战把人抱到床上。

肖战舔了舔王一博的锁骨，留下了一个个令人欲火焚身的吻痕，害羞的王一博拿手挡住了自己的脸，紧紧地闭着嘴巴，他不知道这种感觉是什么，又难受又舒服，肖战也不急着把人的手拿下来，循序渐进。

手指伸向人胸前的两个樱桃，不停地揉搓，慢慢地乳头开始充血发红，肖战故意拿舌头又舔又咬，每动一次身下的人就颤动一次，胯下的东西早已经有了反应，坏心眼的肖战拿手玩弄着年轻人的欲望，绕着欲望一上一下地撸动，年轻人的敏感点很低，没一会儿顶部就开始出现液体。

“ 宝宝你看着我。”堵住人的欲望，凑近人的耳边，一点一点的亲吻着红通了的耳垂，王一博偏开头怎么都不乐意，他怕一开口自己就忍不住发出一些奇奇怪怪的声音。

“ 乖，听话，看着我。”在床上有着绝对领导地位的肖战是不会让小朋友一直躲避，颤颤巍巍移开一只手，充满害羞和情欲的眼睛看着肖战，眼尾的红是此时最好的催情剂。

润滑剂早在一旁放好了，胯下的欲望也涨得发疼，“ 乖宝宝，帮我把衣服脱了好不好？”，薄唇在人耳边厮磨，一只手拿过润滑剂，等着小朋友满脸通红的脱完他的衣服，脱裤子的时候硬物明显吓到了年轻人，哀求地看着肖战，“ 我···我不想脱了。”

“ 那怎么行，我不是一直教你要有始有终嘛？”本就靠着仅存的意志还在抵抗的肖战都快疯了，还要低声诱哄王一博。

眼眶里带了点湿润的王一博继续脱肖战的衣服，肖战把润滑剂打开，倒了满手都是，小朋友还在犹豫要不要脱内裤的时候被股间的手吓了一跳，“ 你干什么？”，“ 当然是干你啊小朋友。”

未经开发的蜜穴还很生涩，润滑了半天还是只能放进两根手指，一咬牙直接放了第三根手指感觉要被撕裂的王一博惊呼出声，豆大的眼泪掉在了床上，“ 好了好了，乖一点，放轻松好吗？宝宝难受我知道，一会儿就好了好吗？”

被哄得一愣一愣的王一博放轻松了腰间，蜜穴也明显不那么抗拒外来的手指，匆匆模仿了一下姿势，给小朋友准备的机会，巨大的欲望慢慢蹭上了身下人的大腿内侧，刚进去到一半就卡住了。

疼的要命的王一博怎么都不乐意继续下去，推开肖战就像往后退，把自己包在柔软的被窝里，“ 小朋友忍心看我这么难受嘛？”，之前早就在肖战的帮助下释放过的王一博明显没有他那么欲火焚身。

汗水滴在王一博的锁骨上，委委屈屈的王一博咬着手一直摇头，“ 我不会伤害你的好吗？交给我可以吗？”，轻柔拿过王一博的手，在手心留了个吻。

欲望在人柔软的肠壁打着转，趁王一博还在出神的时候直接进去了，王一博瞬间觉得灵魂和肉体被分成了两半，一声呻吟直接从口中叫了出来，第一次要照顾好小朋友，不然以后就很难接受这些了。

用手把玩着身下人的欲望，肖战并不是很简单的抚摸几下就好了，无师自通的他揉捏着小朋友的欲望，还会时不时拿指腹在铃口搓弄，王一博的呻吟一直从喉咙中溢出，肖战也开始了自己食用金丝雀的路途。

欲望开始慢慢地抽动，一退出来蜜穴又会合拢，但在下一秒又被人的欲望贯穿，润滑剂顺着两人接触的地上流到了床上，白色的润滑剂和小孩暧昧不堪的穴肉给肖战很好的满足感，肖战托住人的腰肢开始一下一下地用力往里撞。

蜜穴被张开到最大限度，退出来的时候穴口根本合不拢，淫液混合着润滑剂打湿了王一博的大腿，早被欲望冲昏了头的王一博张口咬上了肖战的肩膀，圆润的指头狠狠地划过后背。

欲望释放在蜜穴的最深处，敏感点被人碾压的不成样子，第一次就晕过去的王一博不知道肖战做了多久，只是记得最后清理身子的时候肖战在他的手腕上拷了一个手铐，另一端连在肖战的手上。


End file.
